The Storm
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Ariel comforts Melody during a thunderstorm.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Disney's TLM. They belong to Disney. I do however own Melody Noelle Coralsen. I created her before I had even heard about the sequel. My Melody has chestnut brown hair and brown eyes, while the Melody in the movie had black hair and grey or blue eyes.

"The Storm"

"Do you have any Aces?" Five-year-old Melody Coralsen asked her mother.

"Nope," Ariel replied with a smile. "Go fish."

Melody fished in the pile and picked out a card.

"All right, your turn, Sebastian," Ariel replied to the tiny red crab, who was sitting beside her. "You can either ask me or Melody."

"All right, mum. Give me a second to get my cards togeder."

Melody giggled slightly at the sight of Sebastian trying to straighten cards out that were bigger than he was.

"Here," Ariel replied with a small giggle. "Let me help you."

After Ariel helped Sebastian get his cards situated, they continued the game.

"Melody," Sebastian said, sorting through his cards once more. "Do you have any nines?"

Melody nodded. "Yup, here ya go."

"All right, sweetheart," Ariel said turning to Melody, "it's your turn."

"All right," Melody replied, taking a look around to see who she was going to pick next. "Mommy, do you have any twos?"

Ariel searched through the cards and shook her head.

"Nope, sorry, sweetie. Go fish!"

Melody fished in the deck once again and came up with a card. She smiled as she put it down.

"I fished my wish!" She said happily. "I fished my wish!"

"Good job!" Ariel cheered as she shared in her daughter's triumph. "Now, let's see if I'm that lucky." Ariel replied as she picked who she was going to ask.

A few minutes later, she finally decided.

"Sebastian, do you have any sixes?"

Sebastian dug into the card pile he had and pulled out one card. He handed it to the girl and waited for her to put it down.

"Thank you," Ariel replied.

"You're welcome. Now, Ariel do you have any fours?"

Ariel searched through her pile of cards and handed one to Sebastian.

"Oh, Tank you, my dear."

"Uh-huh," Ariel replied with a smile. "No problem."

Just as Ariel turned to Melody to ask her if she had any eights, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Melody said as she jumped up and headed for the door.

"Wait for us, sweetheart!" Ariel called after her anxious young daughter.

"Okay," Melody replied and stopped where she was.

Ariel scooped up Sebastian and hurried to catch up with Melody.

"Who is it?" Melody asked, before opening up the door.

"It's me, Daniel," the voice from the outside replied.

Melody opened the door and stepped back to let the young man in.

"And how are you doing today, Miss?"

"I'm fine." Melody replied.

"And how about you, You're Grace?" Daniel asked, turning to Ariel.

"Just fine. And please, call me, Ariel."

"All right, as you wish."

"And you can call me Melody!" The young girl said with a smile.

"Very well, then. Melody it is."

Melody giggled softly as she followed her mother and Daniel back into the living room. Daniel was a dear friend of the family, and yet he still insisted on calling

Ariel and Melody by the royal titles.

"Is Eric home?" Daniel asked, looking around the room.

Ariel shook her head. "He went to help some stranded people on the other side of the area. But he should be back soon."

Daniel nodded.

"Mommy," Melody asked, looking up at her mother. "Can Sebastian help me with my reading lesson?"

"Sure! That's if Sebastian wants to."

The tiny crab nodded.

"Why of course I'll help you with your reading lesson, my dear child. I helped your mother learn to read when she was four years-old."

"Which book should I pick?" Melody asked.

"Why don't you get the one that we're reading together?" Ariel suggested.

"The one about the cats and dogs."

"Okay!" Melody replied, as she ran out of the room to find it.

A few minutes later, her voice floated down the staircase. "Mommy, I can't find it!"

"Look in my room, sweetheart. I think you left it in there last night."

"Okay!" The young princess called back. 'Thanks!"

"You're welcome!" Ariel called up to her.

A few minutes later, Melody returned, book in hand.

"I couldn't find it, but I got another one."

"All right, let's go over in de dining room so dat we don't disturb your Mommy and Daniel." Sebastian suggested.

Melody nodded and followed her friend into the other room.

After Melody and Sebastian began the reading lesson, Daniel turned to Ariel.

"Well, I am surprised at how big your daughter has gotten since the last time I was here."

"Yeah," Ariel replied proudly. "She's five years-old now."

"Wow! She must keep you on your toes."

Ariel nodded, and giggled softly. "Yup, but I enjoy it."

Daniel smiled toward Melody and then turned back to Ariel.

"I just came to see Eric, and to warn you about a severe thunder storm that is heading toward us."

Overhearing what Daniel had just said, Melody let the book drop to the floor, and ran back into the living room. A fearful look crossed her face. She sat on the couch and leaned against her mother for safety.

"A thunder storm?" She asked, her voice shaky and kind of tearful.

"Aw, Melody, it's okay, sweetheart. You don't have to worry about the thunder hurting you. It can't. And besides, I'm here. I would never let anything happen to you."

"Did he say thunder storm?" Sebastian asked, beginning to shiver a little bit.

Ariel nodded. "But don't worry. I'll take care of both of you. And besides, Eric should be home before it even strikes."

"So what?" Sebastian said, ducking into the girl's long red hair. "It's going to strike anyway. Dat's all dat matters."

"Oh, Sebastian," Ariel replied with a slight giggle. "You will never change, will you?"

Sebastian shook his head. "My opinion about thunder storms, or any kind of storm for dat matter, is as firm as de shell dat my body is in."

Just then, rain started to pour from the sky at a fast speed.

"Do you mind if I stay here until it clears?" Daniel asked.

"Of course not," Ariel replied with a warm smile. "You know you're always welcome here."

Just then, Melody started biting her lower lip and leaned closer to her mother.

"It's okay, honey, it's okay," Ariel said gently.

Just as she said that, a bolt of lightning flashed across the courtyard, followed by a loud clap of thunder.

At that point, Sebastian began to shiver and cling to a strand of Ariel's hair, and Melody leapt into her mother's lap while bursting into tears.

"Shh," Ariel soothed, as she began to stroke Melody's chestnut brown hair. "It's all right, Melody. It's okay. Shh. Mommy's right here. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Just remember something, sweetie, the thunder can't hurt you. And neither can the lightning if you're safe indoors."

"But it's so loud!" She whimpered as more tears came spilling out.

"I know it sounds scary, but trust me when I tell you sweetheart, it really isn't."

Melody nodded, but her expression didn't change, nor did the tears subside.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Ariel asked Daniel as she continued to comfort Melody.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, anyway."

Ariel nodded and smiled at him warmly.

Just then, Eric walked through the door. He smiled when he saw Ariel sitting on the couch.

"Hi, sweetheart," the Prince greeted his wife, coming over and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Darling!" Ariel replied, returning the kiss. "How was your day?"

"Long." Eric replied as he settled down on the couch next to her.

A few minutes later, another crash of thunder boomed throughout the house.

Melody let out a nervous whimper and buried her face in Ariel's shoulder.

"Hey, Pumpkin," Eric said, realizing that Melody was upset. "It's okay. The storm can't hurt you. I know it sounds really loud, but its just noise."

"Uh, I already went down that road," Ariel replied with a smile. "I didn't get very far."

"I can see that," Eric replied, observing the way his daughter was clinging onto her mother for dear life.

Just then, Carlotta came in from the kitchen carrying a tray full of ice tea and juice. She offered some to Eric.

"Thank you, Carlotta," Eric replied, taking the glass from the housekeeper.

"Would you like some, Dear?" Carlotta asked Ariel.

The girl nodded and took a glass with one hand, while keeping the other around Melody so that she wouldn't fall.

"Aw, what's wrong with the darling?" Carlotta asked, as she noticed the way Melody was clinging to Ariel. "Is the storm scaring her?"

Ariel and Eric both nodded.

"Oh, Eric! You're back!" Daniel said happily, coming in from the parlour. "It's good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you again, too." Eric replied with happiness as the two friends hugged. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, about an hour ago. Your wife has been the perfect hostess."

Eric smiled and patted Ariel on the arm lovingly.

"I'm not surprised at that." He said. "My wife is a special person."

"I absolutely agree with you on that one," Daniel replied as he took a seat across from the couple. "Is anyone up for a game of Chess?" Daniel asked.

"I'll play a game with you," Eric replied, getting up to get the game out.

"How about you, Ariel? Care for a rousing game of Chess?"

"I don't think so," Ariel replied.

"Why not?" Daniel asked with a frown. "If you don't know how to play, I would be more than happy to teach you. I'm sure Eric would as well."

Eric nodded as he took the game down from the closet.

Ariel smiled politely at Daniel.

"I would, but I think Melody needs me right now. I'll have to pass this time. I'd be happy to watch though."

"All right, you win," Daniel said with a smile. "But you have to promise to play the next time I come. Promise?"

Ariel smiled warmly at her friend. 'I promise."

"Mommy," Melody said, her voice a little shaky. "Will you sing to me?"

Ariel nodded. "Sure, sweetheart. What do you want to hear?"

Melody thought for a moment.

"How about, 'Daring to Dance'?"

Sebastian, who had been quiet for quite sometime now, finally spoke up.

"Dat one is one of my favorites too, child. It sounds like we have the same taste in music."

Melody giggled slightly at the thought of that.

"All right," Ariel replied. "Daring to Dance it is."

As Ariel started to sing, Eric and Daniel stopped setting up the game. They turned around and became engaged in the girl's beautiful voice.

After Ariel was done, she discovered that Melody was almost asleep.

"That was beautiful, my Dear. Simply beautiful." Daniel said with sincerity.

"I think so too," Eric replied. "Then again, Ariel's always had a beautiful singing voice. That's how I fell in love with her."

Ariel smiled, and blushed as Eric came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. As Ariel leaned inward to return to kiss, she heard a tiny yelp.

"Ow! Mommy, you're squishing me! Ouch!"

Ariel giggled softly as she realized what she had done.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Come on, let's get you up to bed."

"Okay," Melody replied resignedly. "But what if there's more thunder?"

"Tell ya what? Why don't I stay with you until you fall asleep. How's that sound?"

Melody smiled for the first time since the thunder storm hit and hugged her mother.

"That sounds good to me!"

"Okay, then. Let's go. Say good-night to Daddy, and then we'll head up."

Melody nodded as she got off the couch and ran over to give her father a kiss and hug good-night.

"Good-night, sweetheart. Sweet dreams," Eric said as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You too," Melody replied as she ran to catch up with her mother.

"She is a sweet one," Daniel said as he turned back to the game.

"Yeah," Eric replied in agreement. "She certainly is."

THE END


End file.
